Unexpected Death
by robinloverforever53
Summary: a mission gone wrong and Nightwing pays the price now its up to his teammates to either bring him back or leave him dead. later in story nightwing/zatanna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this came into my head when I was listening to payphone. So I wanted to show others this. Nightwing is the one to die iinstead of Artemis. Its was a different situation all together. I am putting robtanna in this so plz don't get angry with me if you hate this couple. I might have a chapter or two but its up to all the reviews I get.**

**Unexpected death**

(nightwing's P.O.V.)

This wasn't how I expected this fight to go, Artemis had come back for this mission and I was helping too. What was one thing that wasn't expected was that the league wasn't going to try to help us at all. The had their own problems which was fine by us.

"Cobra is shipping his venom to Key West in Flordia and its your job to stop it. Alpha sqaud will do that the rest along with Artemis will join me at Cape Canaveral." The team broke into the squads.

Batgirl, bumblebee, beastboy, and wondergirl were alpha. While Megan, Superboy, Lagonboy, Artemis, and me were the other. Soon we were at Cape Canaveral waiting for something to happen.

"So birdy what are we doing here?" I looked at Artemis with a glare. "It's _Nightwing_ and we are here because I got some intell that something was going to happen tonight." That was when an explosion went off near the ocean.

"Well it looks like your right." I saw people coming out of the water and knew Aqualad was here. Everything was going as plan. "Lets go!" I yelled and we attacked. It wasn't long before they were defeated.

"What are you doing here?" Superboy asked a goon trying to get answers. "The boss is going to kill your little team at the Keys as soon as possible." I froze this wasn't suppose to happen at all.

"Lets go they will need all our help." They agreed and we flew off in the bio-ship as fast as possible. I looked out the window to see that the alpha squad was still fighting to the best of their ability.

"Nightwing what are we going to do?" I stared out the window and sighed. "We fight thats all we can do." There was silents for a minute untill Megan spoke up. "What if it's a trap?" I looked at them and saw hopelessness in their eyes. "We still fight even if it's a trap. We have done it before."

Megan landed the bio-ship and I heard 'their here! Finally they get here.' and we jumped into action. I fought next to Batgirl and Megan, we were outnumbered but we were slowly getting stronger. Out of the coner of my eye I saw Kaldur exit the ocean and join the fight as well.

"Well if it isn't the new leader. How does it feel to bring your friends to their deaths!" this wasn't the leader I remembered at all then I saw something on his neck. It was a brainwash chip, he only felt anger at me because thats what the chip feed him.

He took out his water barriers and they grew to swords. I barely dodged as he swung at me. I flipped three times to get away but he was always a step behind me. I took out my birdarangs and threw them. They didn't even slow Kaldur down.

Kaldur wanted to kill me and I am sure he wanted just me dead. I wouldn't blame him to lose someone you loved was hard. I should know because I did lose my family. The team was my new family, I even think of Kaldur as a big brother. But I think that was gone when Aquagirl died, but she knew the risks. She wasn't upset to die even if she left everyone who loved her behind.

A sword grazed my right arm and brought me back to reality. The team was pairing up and fighting together like they were taught to do. "Kaldur you don't have to do this. We..." Kaldur cut me off before I could tell him anything.

"Words will not do anything for you here. I once called you my little brother but now you are dead to me." My eyes grew round, he thought that as well? Well he was right words won't help me here.

"If you see Tula tell her I'm doing this for her." I was confused and roundhouse kicked him in the head. He fell and was unconscious and when I turned to the team they had defeated their enemys as well.

"Good job team we should..." Again I was cut off but this time by Superboy. "Nightwing look out!" Superboy charged and I looked around to see Kaldur getting up. Kaldur made a giant hammer and hit Superboy, making him hit the ground hard. Then the minions were up as well some dragging the team to the ocean.

Kaldur rushed me and before I could do anything he stabbed me right through my chest. "Nice to see you my friend and by the way goodnight little bird." Before I fell or he did anything I grabbed the chip and crushed it.

Kaldurs eyes went round then focused on me. "Nightwing I didn't mean..." I shook my head and fell to my knees. "Go Kaldur they will kill you if they catch you. Prove your innocent and then come back." Kaldur slowly backed up and I barely heard him when he said 'sorry'.

Kaldur ran into the ocean just as everyone was finishing their fights. "How is everyone?" I lowered my head just as Superboy got up. "Nightwing!" Superboy was to me in a instant. "Dude are you alright?" I shook my head and pulled my glove off my hand and placed it on my chest.

I took my hand off to show scarlet. "Batgirl get over here quick!" Barbra rushed over as quick as she could and helped Conner let me lay on the sand. "Oh god um Megan get the first aid kit quick!" Megan did what she was told to do but she talked through the mind link.

"He won't make it with that injury. He will be dead soon, I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." Batgirl grabbed the gaze and everything she needed but the bleeding wouldn't stop. I could tell she was on the verge of crying and I would have to let her this time.

"Nightwing please stay with us we can't do this without you." I smiled and looked at the sky. It was kind of peaceful with all the stars I don't know why but I felt connected with them. "I'm sorry Batgirl but I can't stay." I looked at her and her eyes widened and tears poured from them.

"What are you saying. You can't go we need you. You are our leader and we came to love you so much Nightwing please stay don't go like Jason!" She put her hands together as if to pray. "Praying won't help Barbra. Jason knew the risks and so do I." I put my hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Make sure you find the right leader please and please tell Batman and all the JL what happened tonight." With that my hand slide off of his shoulder and landed on the sand. My body was numb and I closed my eyes. Death taking me.

**Well that was the longest chapter I have ever written and trust me I am not aiming for robxbatgirl I was going to put someone else but this was way easier. So please review and take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and ready to type new chapters and stories. So this is the second chapter of unexpected death, so I hope its like the first chapter. So withoout farther delay second chapter ahoy.**

**News hurts more then you know**

(Artemis's P.O.V.)

This wasn't suppose to happen, this wasn't the plan and now Nightwing was dead. I was shocked that he was the one to fall, he was so young just eighteen. Nightwing was one of my closest friends growing up. Thoughts swirled around my head.

What will happen now that he's dead? What will Wally and everyone who knew him do? But the biggest question was what will Batman do now? I sat next to Nightwing's body as everyone who couldn't fly got on board. Batgirl sat in a chair closest to Nightwing but she wouldn't look at him.

She was silently crying her eyes out and what was strange is that I know how she felt. Nightwing's wound was still bleeding but it was slowing now. In our old team he was the funny one that kept us together. But that was so long ago things have changed and now we might not be the same again.

He was my little brother and tonight he talked like he was my big brother. That is if you believe that because now that is what I want to think. "Black Canary can you get everyone who knows Nightwing and get them to the cave?" Superboy said, his relationship to BC was stronger then most.

"Conner why? But even if you don't tell me. I'll still do it over and out." Everything was silent and I stood up and looked around. Everyone was looking down except Superboy who was driving the bio-ship. I sat back down, memories of the past swarmed my mind.

Memories of missions and funny moments at the cave flooded me with emotions. I looked at Batgirl again and got up. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and then quickly looked down. "Come with me." Is all I said to her and she followed me to the back where Nightwing was.

"What is it Artemis?" She stopped at Nightwing's bed, I went up to her and hugged her. It took her a minute but she gave me a hug too. I broke the hug and took her hand. I pulled her over to the side of Nightwing's bed and sat her down in my seat.

"Thanks Artemis." I nodded and sat down in the chair across from her. She stared at him for the rest of the flight and so did I. Finally we landed and Superboy took Nightwing to the infirmary. The whole team sat in the livingroom upset and shock at what happened.

Then the zeta-tubes burst to life as Batman, Robin, Wally, Roy, and so many others came out. "Wheres Nightwing?" Superboy got up and looked at Batman and Robin. "Nightwing was killed tonight by Kaldur." Everyones eyes grew round even Batman's and he went to the infirmary.

"What? my best friend was killed tonight and it was because of our old leader! I can't believe this happened he started this whole opportunity for us all." Wally was really upset and so was Roy soon we calmed them down. Wally and me were crying with each other.

Batman didn't come back, so Robin and Batgirl went to see him. Everyone knew how they all shared a special relationship with him. Soon everyone calmed down and some had to leave. Mostly everyone left when Bats came in. Zatanna was crying with megan and Rocket.

Batman came in and looked at us all. "All of you should go home and get some sleep because Nightwing would want you to and because his funeral is in a few days." With that Batman came up to me and handed me an envelope and the Batclan left soon me and Wally left.

"Wally why do you think Batman gave me this?" I said showing him the envelope. He shook his head and we went into the house welcoming the silents. "You should open it." So I did and what I saw shocked me. There was a picture of me and a boy about thirteen with blue eyes and he was smiling.

There was a note with it as well. "Artemis I did say we would laugh about it someday never thought it would be like this. So now you know my identity. Oh and Wally already knew, he was the only person on the team who knew. ~ Nightwing" I sat down on the couch and looked at the photo.

Those days were so happy and now well I don't want to talk about it. "You knew Wally about Nightwings secret ID and you had a big burden with it. I'm going to bed goodnight." I got up and went to the bedroom. I quickly changed into my pj's and looked at the photo again.

Then I took out a scrape book and flipped to a page and placed the photo in it. With a pen I wrote one sentence down. 'Friends to the death and beyond.'

**I know this is short but I felt like putting it on a cliff-hanger and plus I couldn't think of anything else. So now Nightwings dead and to put it forward I didn't mean for Babs to cry so much but I felt it was needed. So until next time see you around. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone it's me and no I didn't die I was really busy and I decided to write this chapter so enjoy I hop this is as good as everyone wants.**

**A dream or reality?**

(Zatanna's P.O.V.)

I went home shortly after Wally and Artemis did. I loved Nightwing when we ere kids but we broke up and became great friends. I was still crying when I got dressed for bed. I got in bed and I put my head on my pillow and found that something under it was hard.

I picked up my pillow and saw a video recorder. "That wasn't there before." I picked it up and played the first video. Who I saw when it started to play was the one and only Nightwing but when he was still robin.

"_Hey Zee I made this video to help with your father leaving. I wanted you to know that I know what your going through. Batman isn't my real dad I lost mine when I was nine. So I hope you enjoy and I hope you have fun."_ Then the screen went black and a song started to play.

Pictures of us and the team played and funny pictures that made me smile. Then after Nightwing came on again. _"So I hoped that cheered you up and if you don't see this then I hope you find your own way to stay happy. Goodbye Zee I love you and we'll see what happens in the future."_

I turned off the tape and fell asleep. I opened my eyes and there was fog all around me. I looked at the nightstand and saw a mirrior. I picked it up and saw that I was in fact fourteen again.

I touched my face and then I heard a faint voice. "Who are you what do you want?" I asked hoping I wouldn't get an answer. "Wow Zee I never thought that you were going to be scared when we saw each other again."

One person called me Zee and he was dead. "Nightwing?" To my astonishment Nightwing came out of the fog but he was younger and he was wearing his robin costume. "You could call me that." He was smiling and I smiled back.

"Wait is this a dream?" I asked getting up from my bed and walked closer to him. "Only if you believe it is Zee." I was confused I knew he was dead but the way he talked was like he was right here.

"Why are you here?" I asked finally and he frowned. "You summoned me Zee. I was brought back as a ghost because of you." I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "I don't understand" He laughed that laugh I miss so much.

"Zee you cast a spell while you were crying and now I'm here I was on a train to meet my parents but then this bright light filled the train and I was here." He said while smirking. I put my hand right in front of his chest and felt that he was solid and I wasn't going through him.

"If your truly a ghost then why can't you pass through me?" He smirked man I missed it. "I can't phase through you right now your not strong enough."

"Not storng enough what does that mean?" Le laughed again and then took a step back. "You'll see soon enough Zee and when you want to talk to me I will be there to listen." Right before he moved to leave I came up to him and kissed him like the first time.

"I know I will need to talk to you again. So promise me this stay as long as I want you too." He stood there of course Zee I promise but you must promise me something. You have to let go when the times right alright?" I nodded and the fog surrounded him. Then he was gone.

I woke up and saw that the time was 2:30 in the morning. I remembered the dream. "Man I hope that wasn't just a dream but I hoped it was." I went to the kitchenn and got a bottle of water. Then I went back to my bedroom and fell asleep.

Little did I know that someone was watching me and they were keeping me safe from harm. This person was staying for a little while and only I would be able to talk to him.

**So there you have it the next chapter and I had this writer's block and thank god I got through it. So please enjoy and please review because if I don't get any reviews I might stop this story.**


End file.
